


Slow It Down

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Biting, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Held Down, Intimacy, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Reward, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teasing, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: A frustrating day, unexpected company, trying new things....this could be a recipe for disaster but that's not the case this time. This proves that a day can always be salvaged if you try hard enough!





	Slow It Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, I suck at summaries and it's a little hard on this story because I really do have trouble slowing things down. It seems slowing down can make things more intimate and thus a bit intimidating. *sigh* It's always something!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and feedback is always welcome!

I'm not sure why but every now and again I find myself questioning why I do things the way I do. I look around me and while I'm friends with a variety of personality types, I really just want to be left alone. Not that I don't care about them, even love them, but all the chatter makes me want to scream and run far, far away. It's unfair, I know. At these times I do my best to keep my big mouth shut. When that fails to discourage interaction, I do my best to smile a little brighter, curb my sarcasm and think carefully before I speak. Thankfully these times usually pass pretty quickly but it's been a very long day of very tiring social interaction. 

It's good to be home and alone. That's when I realize I forgot to pick up prescriptions at the pharmacy. For half a second I toy with the idea of going back out before deciding not to. Nope. It can wait. It's way too people-y out there. Totally not worth it. Instead I shed my work clothes, shower and put on cute summer pjs. The soft yellow tee paired with lemon covered shorts instantly lightens my mood. A few minutes later, and a make up wipe, finds me fresh faced and brushing a day's worth of tangles from my long, dark hair. It's amazing how much these simple things can improve my mood and settle my mind. As I'm trying to figure out what to do next, read, watch that new show on Netflix or maybe continue rewatching the X-Files? Clean out my email? Hmm...still working on the agenda for tonight it seems. I've yet to make up my mind when there's a knock on my front door.

My heart sinks. Who could it possibly be? God knows I'm in no mood to slap on a happy face and entertain. For the millionth time I wish my door was the kind that has a peephole. I take a deep breath and cautiously open it. YOU? What are YOU doing here? I mean, I don't have to fake happy about seeing you but you are the last person I expected to see at my door. You, the one who works way too hard and is always running his cute little tail off in a bajillion different directions. You, the one person that I miss more than I have a right to. You grin, "This is going to get awkward if you don't let me in." That knocks me out of my stupor and I move to let you in while greeting you, "Of course! Get in here!" I step aside to let you enter the house.

We make a little small talk about what's been going on as I lead you over to take a seat. Instead you pull me close, "Is this o'kay?" you softly ask me. I nod that it is as I hold my breath, waiting for what will happen next. You run one hand through my hair, fanning it across my shoulder while the other rests on my hip, keeping me still. Your touches are soft and light but I couldn't move if I tried. You lean into me and gently press our lips together. I take only what you give and press for no more. Another soft press of your lips, another gentle tug pulling me closer. I can't help the sigh that escapes me as I let go and allow myself to sink into your soft touches.

The contrast of this gentle exploration to the rough and tumble pace I typically press for is quite welcome today. Not that I don't genuinely love a firmer hand; I do, wholeheartedly! For reasons of my own, it's not often I allow things to slow down like this. However, it feels perfect for tonight. You're kissing my mouth again but it's deeper now. You're holding my jaw as you insistently advance before you teasingly retreat. I move but before anything else happens you are softly saying, "Shhhh...slow down." and I do.

You step back, "Come on." You take us to the bedroom. We stretch out on the bed and go back to the previous lazy paced making out. Again, l can't find it in me to complain or push. Every kiss, every touch seems amplified. I blindly follow your lead, liking where you're taking us. You're pushing the hem of my shirt up then tugging to get it off me. Once that's done, you're pushing the petal pink lace cups of my bra aside to scoop out my breasts. I can't control the gasp you elicit when you immediately draw my nipple tightly into your mouth. I slide my hand up your neck and around to cup the back of your head. My own head is swimming as you suck and nibble on first one breast and then the other while lightly pushing your hips into mine. It feels incredible and I never want it to stop. You slide up from my breasts and I tug at your shirt. "Help me with this, babe." You whip it off and toss it away before pressing your hot mouth to my neck causing me to cry out and clutch at you. The feeling only intensifies when you press our bare chests together. You feel so good, skin on skin, your faint scruff, the intensity of you at my neck which always sends me tumbling into the void. I begin to squirm because there's no way not to. Gasps, moans, whimpers, it's simply overwhelming. It feels so fucking incredible to know I can let go and get lost in it. To know that you've got me and so I do. Everything falls away except for the feeling of you at my neck, the press of our bodies and the pure, blissful nothingness of the white noise inside my head.

You're back to lightly kissing my mouth. Nothing aggressive or pushy, although that's always welcome. No, just sweet lazy kisses that feel so good and slowly bring me back around to where I can focus again. You grin, "Hey." Mmmm...yeah, that, "Hey, baby." Mmm....I run my hands up your arms, across your shoulders and up your neck to cup your face so I can pull you back down for more kisses. I swear I'm addicted to them. Sweet ones, soft ones, teasing ones, naughty ones, hard ones, dirty ones, filthy ones, mischievous ones...who knew there were so many! I love that there's no rush to move things along. How it feels like we could do nothing but this all night and that would be enough. Of course when you're already in bed, half naked, cradled between my thighs, hips pressed tightly together and slowly rocking, the beautiful sizzle of friction makes it highly unlikely that things won't progress further. 

I break first, like always, I can't resist any longer. I slip my hands to your back to trace your sides, your hips, before moving up your spine. I love the feel of you beneath my hands. Your warm skin, strong, supple muscles, the curve of your back, narrow hips and the swell of your butt. I grip your ass as you grind harder against me, making me cry out again. You silence my cries with a kiss, "Just relax. Don't get in a rush now." So much easier said than done but I really do try.

You pull away just enough to say, "Hold your breasts for me." Then you duck down and pull a nipple back into your mouth. Beginning softly but escalating to a tighter tug that makes me lose my breath. I want to tangle my fingers in your soft blond hair, willing you not to move, to stay and that appears to be your plan already as you don't stop. It feels so good, the sweet pressure as you work and worry at it. The barely there edge of your teeth here and gone again that drives me wild as I press closer, tighter, silently begging for more. You release me and I can't help the sob that escapes. You press a quick peck to my mouth and dart away before I can react, "Patience!" I open my mouth to reply but a moan comes tumbling out instead at the sudden harsh tugging on the opposite breast. I try to be still but the pull of your mouth combined with the press of your hips grinding your hard cock against me is trying my patience. I push back against you, silently begging for more. The combination of your gentle treatment and the contrast of your teeth sharply cutting into my breast has me jerking against you and exclaiming, "YESSSS, PLEASE!!"

You pull back to kiss me deeply on the mouth. I simply hang on, letting you dominate the act. It's forceful, deep, hard but totally unhurried. Firm lips press as your tongue taunts, teases and drives me mad. I nonchalantly move my hands to your waistband, unfastening your belt and popping the button on your pants before you hold my wrist firmly, stopping my progress. "What are you doing?" I try for looking somewhere between teasing and casual when I roll my eyes, "I know you're blond but even so, this IS pretty obvious as to my intentions!" It works! I am rewarded by your laughter. I love seeing you happy and being able to make you laugh. I twist my hand within your grip so I can stroke you through your pants. Your laughter abruptly stops, morphing into a moan as you push into the caress. I love being able to make you do that as well.

"C'mon, baby! I'm not trying to rush but at least get rid of the jeans. Leave the undies; you know I like 'em. Please?" I try to sweetly coax you out of your clothes while never stopping the press of my hand against your crotch. I love the feel of you, hard and full. Even this simple touch makes me ache to have you inside me, pressing deep, filling me perfectly. We both moan, you release my wrist and move to remove your pants. Yes! You do that much more efficiently than I and all that lovely bare skin is there for me to drink in. 

The thin, white cotton of your undies barely contains or restrains that oh so pretty cock. I can't help the moan that slips out as I move my hand to cup and squeeze your balls through the soft barrier of material. I long to slide down and take you in my mouth. A tiny bit of moisture is all it would take for the white material to become totally transparent. I resist the urge and try to be patient. You take my wrists and pin them beside my head with a grin, "Stay put, why don't you?" I can't help laughing, "I'll consider it but no promises!" Appears it's my turn to get an eye roll. You rid me of my pants and panties in one go. I cock an eyebrow, "Looks like one of us is overdressed, hmm???" In the blink of an eye you remedy the imbalance and I lose all higher brain fuction.

"WOW!!" seems like a slightly juvenile response but, "WOW!!" and it only gets better, or would it be worse? It's some kind of fucked up hybrid of the two that ultimately translates into the sweetest torment. I'm expected to lie here and just watch as you sit back watching me while you slowly stroke your cock and tug on your balls? Granted it IS undoubtedly the BEST show on Earth. I love everything about watching you touch yourself. The way you move, the way you savor the feelings it creates and the sounds you make. I'm so jealous and I want to touch you so bad it hurts.

The look you give me shows that you know me all too well. Part cocky, part amused. "You alright? Hmm??" I try to glare at you but know it lacks force. With the way you chuckle I probably looked about as angry as a sleepy kitten. Dammit! "Baby...I want to taste you. Share the goodies. Promise to make it so good for you." Your grin broadens. Uh-oh, I'm not sure what to make of that look. "Okay, you can taste." A thrill shoots through me and I start to move. "Uh-uh. I said to stay put. I didn't say anything about YOU moving." I'm confused but I stay where I'm at as you move up to my head. "Put your arms down by your sides." I do and you shift up to plant a knee on either side above my shoulders. I catch my breath and close my eyes for a second. I'm completely surrounded and pinned in by your body. I simply cannot resist running my hands up the backs of your strong thighs and on up to cup your ass. I gently nudge you forward. "Don't be bossy and don't rush." I turn my head and place a kiss on your inner thigh. Holy fuck! Why haven't we done THIS before? Everywhere I look there's nothing but you mouthwateringly close. I slowly place kisses along all of your skin I can reach before turning my head to do the same to your other thigh. "Donny, relax, let me taste you." My hands run across your hips to grasp them from behind and tug at you. "I said, 'don't rush'" you admonish me. I try not to let my building frustration show, "Baby, I'm not rushing but you have to move position a bit if you're going to let me get my mouth on you, please!" Your answering grin as you tilt your hips back tells me you are well aware of your actions. Your cock is a breath away from me and I have a front row view of your hand stroking and squeezing your shaft as the tip glistens with precum.

You finally close the distance but just barely. You trace my lips with the tip but still won't give it to me. I stay still, being patient and then quickly darting my tongue out to swipe at it. Finally, you sink your cock past my lips. I can't take you really deep, like we both love, in this position but the submissiveness and vulnerability of it makes my head swim. I lick and suck your cock as you slowly pump into my mouth, sometimes deep, sometimes shallow. My hands wander everywhere they can reach, caressing your thighs, across your hips and ass, up your back and sides, tracing your spine, always returning to cup the swell of your butt.

You withdraw your cock and before I can complain you are resting your balls against my lips. I eagerly open as you lower your hips so I can taste you more easily. I suck lightly at first one and then the other, lying still and accepting what you give me as you play at your own pace. I run my tongue across the delicate skin and then back further as your hips jerk. You let out a beautifully filthy moan as you finally let me have your ass. I hold your cheeks apart as best I can at this angle and you make me work for it. You press against my mouth and I do my best to make sure you are satisfied with a variety of short quick licks mixed in with the flat of my tongue making broad strokes right across your tight hole before stiffening it and pressing firmly as you ride down against me. I use my grip on your hips to pull you tightly to me as I feel the tip of my tongue slip inside you and hold tight to keep you from pulling away. I retreat and press right back in, loving your reaction and the sounds you make at the unexpected pleasure. Satisfied that I got what I wanted, I let go and let you have control back. I'm curious to see what you do, if anything. You shift your position to slip the head of your cock back past my lips. I wait for more but you refuse to give it. I kiss, lick and suck just the tip. Running my tongue all around the crown and dipping into the slit. Soft lips cover my teeth as I "bite" and tease you. I hum against you and wish you'd just give it to me but I am patient and I happily take only what you allow.

You back off completely to lie beside me. You pull me close and I couldn't be more willing. Lazily sucking my nipple into your mouth and softly but firmly drawing on it tighter and tighter. The contrast of slow and easy but tight make my mind spin. I cup your head and press you close. You keep switching off, teasing my nipples until they ache and stay pebbled. You drop a kiss on my mouth, "You in a hurry?" I shake my head. "No? That's good. Now turn over on your belly." I immediately do so without question. "That's good. Now...relax." You run your hands across my shoulders, down my arms. "All you have to do is relax and let me do all the work. Can you do that?" I nod and say, "I'll try to." 

I relax into your soothing hands and wonder how I can feel so relaxed but turned on and excited at the same time. I give up on figuring it out and enjoy it. "Lift your hips, come on." I do and you slip a pillow under my hips so my butt is lifted higher and angled. "Spread your legs. Come on. Open 'em." Again, I do as I'm told and feel so exposed but still relaxed because I know I can trust you. You slip your fingers inside my pussy and the angle magnifies everything. A couple strokes and I'm fighting the urge to push back, trying desperately to stay relaxed but I can't keep a whimper from slipping out. I can hear the smile in your voice, "Is this what you need? Hold on and I'll give it to you." 

I'm a mess and wish I knew what you were doing. I don't have to wait long. I feel you move, the bed shifts and your fingers are gone, leaving me empty. I want to cry. I feel exhausted yet exhilarated, needy yet relaxed, desperate yet calm, all of which leaves me extremely confused and unable to do anything about any of it. That's when I feel your hands gripping my ass as you press your hips against mine. You adjust your position and I feel your cock at my entrance. Finally, you move. You slowly push forward, filling me and it's perfect. There's no rushing you and you begin moving, thrusting at a slow, measured and maddening pace. I do my best to lose myself in the gentle rocking and the slow burning pleasure coursing through me. 

You never stop touching and caressing. I love having you inside me. Slow and easy has never been my thing but it's never been like this either. I gently rock back and moan. I feel you part my cheeks and run your finger across my rear entrance, making me shudder and ache for more. Never one to disappoint, you do it again, "Breathe, relax. Let me do the work." I take a deep breath, "I'm trying. Truly." You lean down and kiss my shoulder and we both groan at the shift. You move again and I hear a plastic snapping sound before you're pressing against my ass again. Oooohh...this time it's slick. Lube! You firmly rub and press against my hole. "Relax, just let it happen." And so it does. Gentle, insistent pressure returns and your finger slips inside. "Holy fuck!" Stars explode behind my eyes at the penetration made more intense with your cock in my pussy. It almost becomes too much only it doesn't, it's perfect. I can't help it and I suddenly can't be quiet. "Please don't stop...you feel so good, please!" You don't stop, you don't speed up, you continue at this amazingly slow, lazy pace but each thrust becomes more powerful. You wrap your free hand in my hair and pull my head back, "Listen to me. Are you listening?"

"I'm listening!" You thrust hard and deep. "Listen! You're not allowed to cum until I say, understand?" You punctuate your statement with two more hard thrusts. I rock forward and the pressure on my clit is perfect. "Why?" Another perfect hard thrust. "Don't question me. Obey. Tell me you understand." I want to scream. Instead I rein it in and obey, "I understand. No cumming without permission." Even frustrated and denied I'd be lying if I said it doesn't feel amazing when you say, "There's my good girl."

You move to grip my hips and continue to thrust slowly but it's still hard and deep. I clench at the bedding as you rock me against the pillow creating the perfect friction. For just a moment I allow myself to sink into the delicious tightening in my cunt before trying to shake free of it. "Please! It's too much." You don't let up for a second, "No, it's not too much. Focus. I'm going to be so disappointed if you disobey me." I dig my nails into my palms hoping to distract myself from how much my body wants to embrace what we've been building towards all evening. I fight against giving in, trying to do like you said and focus on being good and pleasing you. Focusing on anything but the overwhelming need to rock into the friction and cum, cum, cum.

Your grip tightens. You begin to move faster as you chase your climax in ernest. "Please!" A few more pounding thrusts have you holding deep and filling my pussy with your cum. We both flinch a little as you pull free of my body. You from sensitivity and me from the aching need to climax but not being allowed to. You gently pat my hip as I lie there trying to behave. (It's really much more difficult than it sounds.) "Hey, give me the pillow and lie on your back for me. Can you do that?" I do as you say and pretty soon I'm facing a very relaxed and satisfied you. In contrast I'm nearly vibrating out of my skin with need. I feel unsettled and twitchy as you steal my breath with a soft, thorough kiss. I wrap my arms around your neck and get lost in the return of you plundering my mouth with yours. You press your body to mine and swallow my moan as you cup my breast and begin to firmly squeeze and roll my nipple. You then move from my mouth to my neck but don't linger as you make your way back to my breasts. Taking turns teasing and pulling at my tender nipples before returning to my mouth. You whisper between kisses, "You've been so good for me. Do you want your reward for pleasing me so well?" Oh, please! I pull closer to you and nod, "Yes, please!" You chuckle softly but not in a mean way, just a very pleased way. You hold me tightly to you as you begin to softly but firmly rub my clit. I push into your touch and you pull back, "What have I told you all night? Relax, don't rush. Nothing's changed about that." I take a deep breath and try to let the tension go as you slow and lighten your touch, keeping the arousal but not letting it build. It's a beautiful combination of denial and bliss. I'm completely torn between wanting to stay riding the sharp edge of need and wanting to shatter into oblivion. The fact that it's totally out of my hands only makes it sweeter. A few deep breaths later I feel the tightness leave my chest and I can ease back. You smile and drop a light kiss on my mouth as you slip your fingers inside me. "There you go...stay relaxed...just feel it and go with it. There's my girl." I watch my breathing and savor the way you fill my pussy. "So wet. Mmm...so full of my cum. You like it when I leave you dripping like this, don't you?" I whimper and nod, "I love it." More soft, deep, lazy kisses. Kisses that make my head buzz as I feel my orgasm building again. I focus on staying relaxed and letting you control it. "Feel that? Yeah? Let go and just let it happen. You can cum but until then, focus on staying relaxed." It sounds like the simplest thing in the world but I'm so used to chasing my orgasm that it feels odd to stay passive. New and exciting but still odd. "Oh fuck!" I feel like I could cum at anytime. I can feel it lazily creeping through my veins. There's a kind of lethargic weight to it but somehow an underlying electric current is snapping along my senses as well. "So close."

"That's it. Stay relaxed, breathe, let go of it all." Slow strokes both inside me and against my clit send me on a slow tumble into ecstacy. I can feel everything tightening inside me, coiling, ready to snap but when the moment hits it seems almost suspended, in slow motion. Every feeling and sensation is heightened like never before. It feels like it's all spiraling outward from my pelvis, radiating through my whole body to the very tips of my fingers and toes only to wind back on me again and again. I hold onto you as I tremble, shake and float happily in my own little cocoon of rapturous delight. 

It vaguely registers that you're calling to me. I nuzzle into the crook of your neck. I feel your hand cupping my jaw, again you're calling to me, "Babe. Hey, come on. Hey! Look at me." I lean in to the touch, "Mmm-hmm? What?" As I try again to press even closer to you. I don't want to do anything but this, snuggle and lie here feeling so damn amazing. I feel your kisses and it feels incredible but I don't want to talk, that alone is surprising, all I want is for this feeling to never end and for the real world to stay far away. You have other plans and keep talking. I want to be annoyed but at the light tickle on my neck I finally open my eyes to look at you. I try to glare but that's hard when I feel so giddy and happy. "Still bossy, I see. So much for all that telling me to relax stuff!" Even my sass seems to be lacking it's usual umph but I can't be fussed. I lean forward and kiss you. "Mmm...you make me feel so good, baby. I loooooooove it when you're bossy." Your blue eyes sparkle with barely contained laughter but you simply reply,  
"I like bossing you around. It's a win/win." I snuggle back into your arms and look up at you, "Well, maybe next time I'll boss you around and we can see where that gets us." Your eyes darken as you hold my jaw to kiss me hard and deep, leaving me panting. "Maybe we can, indeed!"


End file.
